


looked in the light

by forgettheghosts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, PWP, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettheghosts/pseuds/forgettheghosts
Summary: Padme always had a clever mouth.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	looked in the light

**Author's Note:**

> was too lazy to add the accents

Padme had always had an unfairly talented mouth; had it back when they were girls training in the halls of Theed’s palace, had it when she swayed the senate to her cause time and time again, and had it now in the dim glow of her apartments, industrial light and the upper levels of Coruscant filtering in through the window. 

Sabe strained against the silken rope that bound her to Padme’s bed, biting her lip to try, even a little, to control the sounds she wanted to make as Padme’s clever tongue flicked across her clit and down, pressing into her alongside those delicate fingers, three of them now, stretching her and working her open.

She moved back at Sabe’s trashing strain, hovering between her legs and meeting her eyes with the same smirk she wore when she knew she’d just won a particularly difficult trade negotiation. 

“So impatient,” she all but purred. “What would the Headmistress say?”

“Don’t talk about the Headmistress when we’re having sex,” Sabe panted, and she felt rather than saw Padme’s sly grin as she returned to Sabe’s cunt, pressing kisses to the inside her of thighs, to her soaked core.    
“Always so prepared, that’s what she called you. Always in control.” She  _ sucked  _ on Sabe’s clit and she  _ howled,  _ hips jerking until Padme pressed them down, forcing Sabe to be still. “Imagine if she could see you now?”

“Padme,” Sabe gasped, but Padme continued. 

“Imagine if she knew we would end up here. That this would be where you’d give up all that control.” She pressed two fingers back in, licking at Sabe’s clit.

Sabe felt herself flush- she didn’t give up control, not ever. She always knew her duty, her place, her role. She had since she was a child, known that her place was at Padme’s side, wherever and whatever her Lady needed her to be. 

_ Let me take care of you, for once,  _ Pamde had whispered, the first time they had done this, silken rope clutched in her hands.

“Please,” she moaned, and Padme twisted her fingers in and up. 

“Please, what?”

Sabe swallowed, and Padme licked softly at her dripping core, too light and too slow and not enough, not when she’d been edging Sabe for the better part of an hour, long enough for the darkness outside to turn to the glow of a Coruscant midnight. 

“Please what, Sabe?”

“My Lady!” Sabe cried, shifting, squirming. “My lady, my Queen, please, I need-”

“I know what you need. You think I don’t know?” Padme replied, then set to work, her tongue drawing across Sabe’s clit, elegant Aurebesh spelling things Sabe could not name. Her fingers curled, fucking in and out until Sabe cried out, straining against her bindings as she clenched, sparks flying across her vision as she finally fell back with a gasp, silk ropes going slack. 

Padme stroked her through it, kissed her way up Sabe’s body, pausing to tease a nipple with her tongue and teeth, before she finally reached Sabe’s mouth, lets her taste herself on Padme’s tongue, and it’s enough to make Sabe gasp all over again. 

“So good for me. Always so loyal.” Padme whispered. “So good, I got you something. A present.” She sucks a kiss to Sabe’s throat. “Wait here.”

Padme got up, flowing night robe wrapped around herself and she left the bedroom for the boudoir. Sabe watched her go, thought briefly about escaping her bounds before deciding she  _ really  _ wanted to know what her present was. 

When Padme returned, a small eternity later, her robe was open, perfect little breasts and hard nipples exposed, and down-

Sabe moaned, biting her lip. She didn’t know what species exactly the piece Padme’s put on was modelled on, but it’s ribbed and rippled and  _ huge,  _ and Sabe could not help the whimpering moan that escaped her lips at the sight. 

“Do you think you’ve been good enough?” Padme spoke, and Sabe broke under her gaze like no interrogation could ever break her. 

She nodded, not trusting what sounds her voice might make. 

Padme returned to the bed, hovering over her to press a kiss to her mouth before she pressed the toy, already dripping with oil, to Sabe’s entrance. Sabe breathed in sharply, felt the girth of it press against her. 

“Please,” she sighed. 

Padme took pity on her, finally, pressed into her, pressing kisses and hushing sounds against her neck as she tensed with the stretch within her, the fill of it. Padme stroked at her clit, fucking into her shallow and soft, letting her get used to the stretch. She shifted her angle until Sabe threw her head back with a cry, hips stuttering between Padme’s thumb on her clit and the toy inside her. The sound of it threatened to overwhelm her as much as the sensation. 

She really did let out a sob when Padme pulled put completely, suddenly returning her mouth to Sabe’s clit.

“I said I had a present for you, “ she purred. “I didn’t say you’d get it right away.”

Sabe let her head fall back again, arms tense against the restraints as she faced her inevitable loss against that clever mouth. 


End file.
